1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pulse shaping and, more particularly, to a system and method for transmit signal pulse shaping in automotive applications.
2. Introduction
Automotive vehicles have become increasingly complex, incorporating dramatically increasing amounts of electronics content. This trend is expected to continue into the foreseeable future as automotive vehicles incorporate and interoperate with a variety of electronic devices. For example, automotive vehicles have incorporated increasing numbers of electronic control units (ECU) for the operation of the automotive vehicle itself, as well as incorporating or interoperating with increasing numbers of devices that support mobile communications, entertainment and navigations systems, security systems, or the like in the automotive vehicle.
This growth in the amount of electronics content within an automotive vehicle has created a greater need in examining the impact of the electromagnetic emissions generated by those various electronics-based systems. Not only are these electromagnetic emissions significant in the context of the vehicle itself, but they are also significant in the context of their impact on systems that are external to the automotive vehicle. As would be appreciated, unchecked electromagnetic emissions generated by electronics within an automotive vehicle can negatively impact the operation of roadside equipment. This impact cannot be viewed from the perspective of a single automotive vehicle. Rather, this impact must be viewed in the context of a fleet of automotive vehicles that are operating on a road network.
Automotive vehicle manufacturers typically develop their own internal standards that enables them to manufacturer automotive vehicles that can meet the requirements of the various geographic markets in which their automotive vehicles are sold. These varying requirements can place a significant burden on the automotive vehicle manufacturers as they seek to reduce production costs for the various manufacturing components.
What is needed therefore is a mechanism that enables a manufacturer to flexibly tailor a solution to a particular set of emissions and noise requirements that are designed to limit the impact on on-board equipment as well as external equipment.